bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Revival of the Jester's Mask
The Revival of the Jester’s Mask Valkyrii Reminiscing about his old tavern, Valkyrii remembers the day when his tavern The Jester's Mask burned down. It was his first adventure and it tore his soul out to see it burned to the ground. He could remember that day like it was yesterday. But those days of the burned tavern were now over. With hard work and a lot of effort from many people, Valkyrii was able to build his tavern back up and better than ever. Looking proudly upon the work of so many people he smiled upon how great it looked now. With the Grand Opening just under way, Valkyrii hopes to see all of his friends from the town at his new tavern for good times and good laughs. Afroza :’’ Congratulations little twin brother of mine! Wow so much to celebrate! It's been a wonderful day for a lot of us; I got married, you opened a tavern, and Starsong is the new town mentor! Simply amazing!’’ Ironmask :’’I knew you would make a come back. About time! ’’ Zalina23 :’’Congratulation Val !! Walk slowly to Val and shank is hand “whisper to val wah!! Is so wonderful tavern’’ Starsong Starsong walks up to the tavern and looks around. She sees a beautiful quaint tavern. She reads the sign and smiles. She remembers the first Jester's Mask. It had been the first day she was in Canterbury, last July. She thinks Valkyrii has been quite busy lately... She enters the tavern and is happily surprised to see it is bustling with activity. Starsong waves to Ironmask and Zalina. :’’Good day to you both!’’ She turns and sees Afroza glowing with radiant joy from her wedding. :’’Hi Afroza, Congratulations again!’’ says Starsong as she goes over and hugs Afroza. :’’You have done a good job rebuilding this place,’’says Starsong to Valkyrii. Starsong plays the old hand, and yells to the bartender, :’’This round's on me!’’ Ang Entering the new tavern one more time for today, Ang sit and again admiring the decoration.... :Val... congratulation on your tavern revival... This morning, I, at last, am able to enter your tavern... met dezastru and one other guy... do let me know if you want to have a celebration in your tavern. I will try to put that in Town Calender (the pop up thing that shows when we log in)... the calender only can be set for event 2 days from the day it set, and will run for 3 days... it will cost Com point for TH, but its definitely worth it.. Beatta Following an exhausting day out at the lake fishing, Beatta headed for the Jester's Mask for a pint (or two). It was a bit gloomy in the taproom and quiet - but she could see her good friend, Miss Honey in her usual spot. :Hello Miss H - How are you? MissHoney Sitting alone, with a drink in my hand, I hear my friend Beatta entering the tavern... :Hello Beatta, I'm ok a little tired after a full day in the Armed Group. :How are you feeling? Beatta Beatta settles onto one of the stools. It's a bit rickety and she doesn't feel very secure. :Actually MissH, I think I got a bit of sunburn out at the lake. This stool is a bit bad, even for in here. You'd think that Valkyrii would fix the wobbly stools, wouldn't you. :There's no bartender again I see. We should help ourselves! Miss Honey looks as though she has already been helping herself. MissHoney Showing Beatta the numerous glasses on the counter, :As you can see I've been here for a while now,and I havent seen nobody else... Looking at Beatta's stool, I dont think Val has the time to fix this, I suggest we do something about it...What you have in mind? Beatta :Wow, Steady on there MissH - the night is young. You will only be fit for the militia if you carry on like this! Beatta is actually impressed. Miss Honey looks slim and fragile, but the girl can definitely hold her beer. :I think you are right - we'll do some repairs. No-one else is about. There are several stools that need repairing. :Let's turn them all over and see which legs need fixing Beatta and Miss Honey busy themselves, upturning all of the stools in the Jester's Mask. Dust rises in clouds into the air. Both are having a hard time seeing what they are doing (for one reason or another) MissHoney :'' Wow it looks like most of the chairs are in need of repairs, I think we will be spending a long time on this Beatta...'' Looking at the chairs, trying to figure out where to start... :This place need some cleaning too,...with all this dust I can't see much... Bumps into some chairs, trips, weaves arms trying to stop the fall, but ends up on the floor, looking at Beatta, embarrassed... :Can you...please help me up friend, I think beers and dusty air does not set good for me.... Looking at the broken chairs on the floor...feeling a little pain in her back... :ohhh... look at this mess, do you think Val will mind this broken chairs? Looks towards Beatta who has a concerned face... Beatta Beatta reaches down to help Miss Honey get up and trips over the pieces of stool leg that are littering the taproom. More stools fall like dominoes leaving a pile of rubble surrounding the two of them. Beatta sits on one side, Miss Honey on the other. :This used to be a respectable (ish) tavern - Look at it now! There's nowhere to sit anymore - Valkyrii will have a fit! They sit in the mess and start to giggle. :’’Would you pass another pint over Miss Honey - this is going to be a bigger job than even you thought! Sorry you hurt yourself - we need something more comfortable to sit on and we need it right now.’’ Beatta downs a pint and heads for the door. It flaps loudly on it's leather hinges as she walks off to her cottage .......... ........and returns a while later to the tavern, dragging a large, heavily padded settle. She kicks the splintered stools to one side and flops down on the settle with a sigh, putting her feet up on the bar. Miss Honey has taken advantage of the rest stop to alleviate the pain in her neck and back with another beer and is smiling broadly as she also settles onto the comfy furniture. MissHoney Miss H sits on the big comfy couch, holding her beer and looking over Beatta... :Lest rest for a little, then let’s try to clean this mess up, before Val gets here... A few minutes pass by, and feeling better Miss Honey stands up, and grabs a broom from the back of the bar...Beatta feeling a lot relaxed too follows Miss H actions, and both of them get the place looking a lot better, but with lots of broken chairs pile in a corner...Beatta covers the chairs with a sack, and looking over Miss H says... :Lets hope no one notice... Miss H starts laughing and tells Beatta... :I’m glad no one came by and saw us making this mess...now lets run and enlist in the militia, before some one sees us here... Beatta and Miss H leave the taverne smiling, and walking fast.... Valkyrii Entering the tavern he notices Misshoney and Beatta inside already, getting ready to leave. :You ladies look devious tonight, are you up to no good again? I have been busy these last few days and am looking for a new bartender. Could one of you take over for a little while? Category:Work in Progress